


Punishment

by z97



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z97/pseuds/z97
Summary: 捆绑play散半主动爆粗口预警未成年快回去按照常见人设食用请勿上升正主！！！！人物ooc已经是必然的了，受不了就点x只有半截，后半截不知道啥时候搞出来应该就这些注意事项吧可以接受请下划。
Relationships: 优瓦夏/逍遥散人
Kudos: 38





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 捆绑play  
> 散半主动  
> 爆粗口预警  
> 未成年快回去  
> 按照常见人设食用  
> 请勿上升正主！！！！  
> 人物ooc已经是必然的了，受不了就点x  
> 只有半截，后半截不知道啥时候搞出来  
> 应该就这些注意事项吧  
> 可以接受请下划。

散人是存心想要折腾优瓦夏的。  
他把黑发青年推到椅子上，顺手从桌上取下根事先准备好的麻绳。  
“哟，散老师，今儿怎么，要玩点刺激的啊。”优瓦夏顺着散人的力道瘫在椅子上，纤长细密的睫毛扑闪着，露出底下的一片红泽，以瞳孔为中心，慢慢晕染开一圈又一圈的黑，与红色中和。他侧过头，雪白的脖颈在皮质的黑色躺椅上转了小半圈。散人弯下腰，一只手勉强握住优瓦夏的两个手腕，另一只手摸索着麻绳的顶端。他扯着麻绳，小心翼翼地在优瓦夏的手腕上打结儿。优瓦夏腰部一使劲，立起上身，不老实的在散人的脸颊上哈气。  
敏感的脸颊突然被热气袭击，附近的肌肉不受控制地跳动了一下，随即将受到的刺激诚恳地表现在脸上。优瓦夏看着散人慢慢浮现一片粉嫩的脸颊，垂下眸，从喉咙深处发出意味不明的哼声。  
“别乱动。”散人的手抖了一下，刚系了一半的绳结散了。他扭头瞪了作乱的优瓦夏一眼，优瓦夏回之以微笑。  
一个青涩的绳结在优瓦夏双手上绽开，这保证他不会在散人做什么——谁知道是什么需要限制他动作的助兴小节目呢。保证他在这样奇怪的时刻不会乱动。  
所以为什么会发展成这样呢。  
这一切都怪散人大腿根那个牙印，齿痕已经消退了不少，但周围的皮肤还有些青紫，依稀能看出昨夜是多么疯狂和激烈。但散人并不承认昨夜的快乐。  
“优瓦夏你这个大坏蛋！”今天一早，散人下床后被腿根异样的疼整得愁眉苦脸，他毫不犹豫的对罪魁祸首大喊，并且决心要给这个坏蛋一点教训。  
优瓦夏并不觉得他自己有什么问题。老实说，他简直爱透了散人腿上那个牙印。他起身照镜子，后背上红色的划痕张牙舞爪。于是他冲着冲入浴室的散人回敬道：“散老师，我们彼此彼此。”  
麻绳粗糙的触感摩擦着手腕，微微的痛感将优瓦夏的注意力拽回现实。亚麻色头发的青年正在他面前表演着脱衣秀。说是脱衣秀，其实也就是把家居服脱下来而已。印着米奇的蓝色睡衣掉在地上——这还是优瓦夏为了调侃散人买的。白皙的身材显露出来。没什么线条明显的肌肉，甚至还有些瘦。肚子看起来倒是有些肉，摸起来手感很好的样子。优瓦夏眯起眼，从上到下细细打量着散人。散人似乎感觉到优瓦夏的目光，他转过身，老老实实地坐在床上。胸前两点粉嫩接触到微凉的空气，乳晕开始充血，乳头一点点挺立起来。他将那双骨节修长的手攀上劲瘦的腰肢，顺着肌理揉搓拨弄，手指轻点几下，去摘取这具身体上的红果。先在乳晕上画圈，一点微弱电流酥酥麻麻地传开，换来的是更多的空虚。指尖终于捏住乳头，不轻不重的揉捏，指甲在乳孔处轻挠——就像优瓦夏平时对他做的那样。快感袭至全身各处，转化为红晕诚实地反映散人的脸上。  
优瓦夏目光转了两圈，最终直白地停留在了散人的胸前。他活动了一下脖子，黑色西装裤的裤裆处往上凸起一小块，被暗色掩得不那么明显。优瓦夏调整了一下坐姿，使得他能够更舒适，同时还能使反应不那么明显的坐在椅子上。喉咙变得有些干涩，他不由自主地吞咽了一下，舌头舔过嘴唇。  
优瓦夏看着散人的乳头。只要站起来，把这两个红嫩的小果实含进去，也许可以用舌头舔舔，再不时的用牙齿咬一下，这干渴就可以得到纾解，就像在沙漠迷途的旅人找到了他的清泉。可是他不能，虽然散人并没有限制住他所有的行动——他只是断绝了这双手作乱的可能性。  
但是他不能，他还想继续欣赏这场节目。他知道散人是在等他忍不住的那个时候，散人这是在挑衅吗，又亦或是示威？优瓦夏并没有确切的答案。但这都不重要，优瓦夏想，这样就是输了。他绝对不会对那个牙印，也不会对散人妥协。  
于是他选择乖乖坐好。  
散人秀窄修长的手终于放过了两只乳头。他完完全全地坐在了床上，把裤子褪下来。乳头失去了安慰，可怜兮兮地肿胀着，冲身体的主人宣泄不满。散人又揉了两下胸，随即终于向本能妥协。他打开抽屉，拿住两个乳夹。乳夹是金属材质，黑色的，上面垂下来一条锁链，锁链底下挂着两个小铃铛 。散人把它们夹在自己的乳头上，金属的凉意带来更多快感，他的耳尖也红了。  
优瓦夏就这样坐在椅子上。他没想到散人能做到这个地步。要知道，在之前的任何一次做爱里，散人都是拒绝使用乳夹的，除非是优瓦夏半是甜言蜜语半是蛮来生作地给他戴上。这次却是散人主动戴上了。可自己什么也做不了。  
散人的动作还在继续。一只白皙的手划到胯部，没什么耐心地直接握住中间那根半勃的柱体。散人的那个东西也和它主人的性格一样，不长不短的一根，形状很标准，龟头上透着可爱的粉。散人用手撸了两下，阴茎头部的小孔诚实地流下几滴亮晶晶的液体。他用一只手把这些液体用指尖抹下来，另一只手伸进嘴里，胡乱舔了几下，带出些黏糊糊的唾液。他把这些液体都蹭到柱身上，用两只手各自的拇，食，中指，慢吞吞地上下摩擦起来 阴茎挺立起来，散人抑制不住地从喉咙深处发出闷哼。  
散人跪在床上，一只手揉搓着阴囊，另一只手上下磨蹭着柱体。“唔..哼哈..”从喉咙里逃窜出的喘息声越来越多，前列腺液黏黏糊糊地往下流。他终于停下了动作，维持着跪着的姿势，扭着身子从床尾爬到了床头，打开床头的柜子，取出一瓶润滑剂。散人喘息着把瓶盖拧开，倒了些在手上。散人咬咬唇，眸光下移，让睫毛遮住眼睛。他把这只沾满咖哩状液体的手探到下身去，顺着股缝摸到穴口。  
一个指节，两个指节，一根手指。白皙的一只手，根根手指骨节修长，指甲饱满，泛着温润的青光。而它们现在被用来做这样的事了。散人搅动这这根手指，在里面胡乱的寻找着。润滑做的很好，指甲也修剪的很整齐，不会划伤里面柔嫩脆弱的内壁。  
指尖戳到了一块隐秘的地方。散人身体一软，坐在了手上。“啊哈..不要..”由温柔的快感到剧烈的快感之间的变化似乎有些太突然了，但这样的滋味尝一次是戒不掉的，这是伊甸园中知善恶树上的禁果，而优瓦夏把这颗禁果摘下来给散人吃了。  
他又加了一根手指，戳刺着那个小小的禁地。他终究没敢太过分地对这块可怜的地区做什么，但即使是这样小的力道也够他吃一壶了。快感变得有些残忍。现在已经是三根手指了。散人的目光已经涣散了。“我要做什么，我在做什么？”他脑子迷迷糊糊的，身体里好像有一把火在烧。他只能感觉到内壁里极高的温度，和那个脆弱的快感之源。“不会已经肿了吧。”这样的想法甚至带给了他更多隐秘的愉悦，手指仿佛化在了穴里，前面的阴茎贴着小腹，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕。  
shit！优瓦夏还坐在椅子上，但他感觉他已经不在了。他盯着散人身体的每一个地方，着迷的移不开眼。裤裆勒得有些难受。优瓦夏吞了一口口水，喉结上下滚动了一下。他回想起了以前美妙的时光，回想起紧致和高温。散人身体像是水做的，一使劲就软，操到那一点的时候会绞紧后穴，嘴里还会软软糯糯地喊些乱七八糟的话，再操一操就开始哭哭唧唧的，可爱的要命也诱人的要命。他看着散人穴里作乱的三根手指，思考着如果换成自己底下那根东西会怎么样。但这样只能给他带来更深的痛苦——下面勒得更疼了，他不用想都知道底下已经糟糕成了什么样子。  
“散老师。”优瓦夏主动出了声，“过来一下。”他暗着眸，翻飞的蝴蝶掀开了翅膀，露出底下红色的深潭。他带着一丝引诱，声音沙哑又慵懒，低声地哄骗着迷途的羔羊。  
散人迷迷糊糊地回头，哦，优瓦夏，他本来是要惩罚优瓦夏的。散人把手指从后面拔出来，发出类似开红酒瓶木塞的轻声。他目光迷茫了一段时间，然后摇摇晃晃地朝着优瓦夏爬过去。  
“对，就是这样，很好。”优瓦夏继续哄着散人，他额头已经出了一层细汗，几缕黑发贴在额头上。他必须得给自己谋点福利，这已经不是比赛的问题了，这是关乎到他后半生幸福的问题，他认为再憋下去自己就要爆炸了。于是他继续用声音和眼神示意着散人往前走。  
乳夹下的铃铛摇晃着，“哐啷，哐啷”的清脆响声砸在优瓦夏耳朵里。乳头被夹的有些肿，用红艳高调的在胸脯白皙的皮肤上彰显着存在感。优瓦夏深吸一口气。  
散人终于到了优瓦夏前面，他还是跪在地上，幸亏优瓦夏当初为了同居后的幸福在地上铺了层羊毛垫。散人抬着头看优瓦夏，看他的红色眼睛和凸出来滑动着的喉结。散人直起身子，在优瓦夏惊讶的目光里舔上了优瓦夏的喉结。  
操。优瓦夏在心里骂着。电流从脖子上那个小突起划过全身。散人这一举动无疑激起了他心底的征服欲。他优瓦夏吞了口口水，哑着嗓子跟散人说话：“散老师，别舔这个了，给你点更好的东西舔舔。”  
散人专心致志地舔着优瓦夏的喉结，听着优瓦夏的吸气声。他听到优瓦夏说这话，抬起头，终止了他对优瓦夏喉结的迫害。歪着头无声询问着优瓦夏。  
这谁顶得住。优瓦夏被散人湿润的眼神盯着，心里平白无故有了些愧疚感。“你把我裤子拉开，里面有给你的糖。”他用小孩子一般的玩笑引诱散人，“去帮帮他吧，他难受得要哭了。”  
散人很听话的帮优瓦夏脱下裤子，顺便把他上衣也脱了。他重新低下头，把内裤拽下来。看着那根“刷”地抬起头的东西，他犹豫了。似乎在重新思考这样做的正确性。  
优瓦夏不能让散人思考，他这一刻是最不希望散人思考的人了。“帮帮他吧，散老师这么厉害，一定有办法的。”他说着。  
散人目光更迷茫了一点，他不知道应该做什么，于是他决定按照优瓦夏说的去做。  
他摸上那个翘起来的柱体，被它的温度烫了一下，吃惊地收回手，又重新握上去。他一只手上下撸动棒身，一只手在龟头和龟头下的沟状部分搓弄。  
体内的火找到了宣泄口。这不够。“散老师，舔舔它吧。”优瓦夏能听见自己的闷哼声。  
散人乖巧的把舌头伸出来，舌尖舔上了龟头，把上面流出的一点液体舔掉。有点苦。他想着，但是还行。于是他把龟头舔了一圈，用手玩着底下的两个小球。  
“都吃进去吧。”  
于是散人又把龟头整个含在口腔里，一遍撸动棒身，一边努力地往下含。  
他用嘴唇把牙齿包住。不能伤到优瓦夏。这是他目前阶段第一个想法。  
好像变得更大了。这是第二个  
散人被这根粗长折磨着，他的脖颈憋的有些红，眼睛湿漉漉的，像是被谁欺负过了。  
后面的穴口隐隐约约地痒。散人把手重新探到穴里。里面的润滑剂还在发挥着它的作用。  
耳边是优瓦夏逐渐粗重的喘息声。散人用力嗦着优瓦夏的东西，用舌头在上面滑来滑去。舌头在饱满肿胀的龟头上一圈圈舔弄，舌尖带着些力度钻进龟头上的小孔。  
“嘶。”优瓦夏耳尖红了，他是那种受到刺激后反映在耳尖上的类型，脸颊表面上还是白皙的。腰部不由自主的向前挺动着，阴茎也随之进的更深了一点。  
散人感觉嗓子被戳了一下，他眯着眼睛，喉管处受到刺激，不自然地蠕动着。散人皱了皱眉，把手指向身体更深处探去，手指重新找到了那个给他带来愉悦的点，指尖在上面抚摸着。快感传来，痒意被纾解，但深处又有了更磨人的痒。  
不够。这还不够。  
“已经可以了散老师。”底下的阴茎已经有些受不住了，他能感觉到这根东西又胀大了一圈。再被散人这么舔下去他恐怕就要直接交代在散人嘴里了。  
散人的魂魄早不知道飞到哪去了，听到优瓦夏的声音，把嘴里的东西裹得更紧了一点。  
比之前强烈得多的快感侵袭了优瓦夏，他不由自主的向前挺腰，耳尖通红。白浊就这样喷射出来。  
操。  
散人刚回过神，就被射了一嘴，他神智又重新变得不清醒了，只觉得不能呼吸，本能的大口吞咽起那些白色液体。有些吞不下的，就从他的嘴角流出来，淌到下颚上去。  
优瓦夏刚从射精的快感里脱身，就又被散人的样子刺激了一下，阴茎还被散人包裹在口中。感受着散人口中的温暖细腻，优瓦夏只觉得身下的东西有缓缓抬起了头。  
“操。”优瓦夏小声骂了一句，“散老师，这是你自己干的事，得负责啊。”他看着散人的眼睛。  
他只看见了一片朦胧无际的橙。

**Author's Note:**

> 后章大概是散丧失理智坐在优身上脐橙，自己没劲就迷迷糊糊地拜托优瓦夏帮他，然后被哄骗着把绳子解了。最后被优瓦夏咬着耳朵操哭一起入睡的故事。  
> 诶呀反正他们就是干了个爽。  
> 我脑完了，我写完了  
> 略略略


End file.
